Batalla de dioses
by edanya
Summary: A pasado años desde la ultimas vez en que Pit y la diosa Palutena se enfrentaron a Hades. Pero eso no significa que hayan ganado; la especie humana esta en constantes batallas y guerras para mantener sus supervivencias. Se inicia una guerra en el que se implican muchos individuos, tanto dioses como mortales, todos defendiendo sus territorios y naciones; sin compacion ante otros.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrio jugando el juego Kid Icarus: Uprising '-'

Pero para esta historia, me gustaria avisarles de algo para que no llegue de sorpresa o de golpe :3

*** Pit y Pit Sombrio tendran apariencia de una mayor edad que en los juego Kid Ikarus: Uprising (se veran mas como adolescentes de entre 17 años) investigue sobre ellos y me di cuenta que crecian y se desarrollaban al igual que cualquier humano, pero con la unica diferencia de que su desarrollo es con mayor lentitud. (lo que son varios años para un humano seria apenas un año para ellos).**

***No estoy segura de poner romance en este Fic, y si lo llegara a poner no sera del estilo "amor a primera vista". Como todos mis fanfics, las verdaderas señales de que hay amor entre dos individuos no se veran hasta muchos capitulos despues.**

*** La OC posee una habilidad especial que recibio por herencia familiar, ahora; ¿principalmente de donde la familia saco ese don?¿el por que sus miembros son tan diferentes de las otras familias?¿en realidad en que consiste esa habilidad, para que sirve y por que se podria considerar una maldicion? esas respuestas se presentaran espontaneamente en la historia.**

***La OC fue entrenada para combatir y pelear, pero al igual que la nota anterior, diversas preguntas se iran respondiendo durante la historia como por ejemplo: ¿quien fue el que la entreno? ¿por que y para que fue preparadar para batallar?, etc.**

Espero que disfruten el fic :3

* * *

Corria en direccion guiada por mi amiga emplumada; conforme a como me havia llamado, parecia algo muy urgente.

Estaba en mi morada, confeccionando unas flechas nuevas para reemplazar las que habia perdido en una batalla; cuando Kia, una halcon sacre, irrumpio en la casa. Se mostraba muy alterada, como si hubiera visto una nefasta escena, algo que me preocupo mucho. Sin dudarlo arme a la ave con unas garras de metal que envolvian sus patas; me equipe con mi carcaj, el arco y una faltriquera de cuero con multriples armas movibles; me enfunde con una larga capa para cubrir mi rostros junto con un pañuelo que tapaba mi boca y mi nariz; e inicie una carrera en trayectoria a donde mi aliada señalaba.

Seguia corriendo, esquivando las ramas de los arboles y de los arbustos que estaban en mi camino, mientras mi amiga planeaba sobre mi mostrandome una direccion que ya conocia... Sorum, la ciudad que usualmente visitaba para reavastecer mi inventario. Esperaba que mi aliada no se refiriera a un ataque en aquel lugar, ademas seria algo muy impensable; el area esta muy bien resguardada como para recibir ataques enemigos.

Al llegar a una pequeña colina, que se alzaba indiferentemente al panorama, mi mayor temor se hiso realidad. Mas haya de los muros que rodeaban la ciudad, logre ver las casas destruidas y envueltas en un poderoso mar de llamas; la sorprendente porcion de humo que subia al gris cielo, bailaba al son de los miles de gritos que salian de las entrañas de aquel funesto escenario. Me estremeci al prescenciar aquello, la piel se me habia puesto de gallina, y senti como los cabellos de mi nuca se erisaban; no pude evitar el tragar saliba.

\- ¿Pero como es que..._ \- _no logre terminar mi oracion; me introduje en mis propios pensamientos, tratando de entender lo que estaba observando; veia todo eso, pero aun asi no daba credito a mis ojos.

Mi amiga emitio un chillido, para poder captar mi atencion y recordarme el por que me habia llamado. Mi velocidad se incremento, nunca antes habia presenciado un espectaculo como ese y esperaba no hacerlo. Durante la trayectoria a la ciudad no pude prevenir el pensar la razon de aquello y lo que pudo haber hecho todo aquel daño.

\- _El tener que traspasar las murallas con un ejercito ya es algo de por si complicado; pero aunque lo hayan logrado, los guardias estan muy bien entrenados, como para que un enemigo lograra hacer un daño de tal magnitud... no... debe de ser algo mas grande _\- apenas le prestaba atencion a las señales de la ave. Igual, no importaba, ya sabia a donde tenia que ir._  
_

Los gritos se hacian mas audibles conforme mas me acercaba. Al estar a cien metros de la entrada de la ciudad tense mi arco con una flecha que habia llenado con mi energia, dandole un halo de colores boreal; me preparaba para atacar en cualquier momento. Mi prevencion sirvio de mucho, puesto que al corto tiempo algo me agredio.

Tenia la forma de un fantasma, aunque no era de cuerpo transparente y mucho menos traspasable; su piel era de un tono opaco y en sus manos estaban unas afiladas nabajas en el lugar de los dedos. El solto un grito de guerra mientras se abalanzaba contra mi; con un rapido movimiento logre escivar la embestida, permitiendome junto con un nuevo apoyo de mis reflejos arremeter contra el. Tan solo la flecha penetro en la criatura, esta se desintegro sin dejar marca de su existencia.

_\- ¿que son estas cosas? - _me pregunte mientras agarraba la flecha que habia usado para agredir al espectro. Era muy probable que tubiera que usarla otra vez.

Me acerque con cuidado a los muros de la ciudad para penetrar en ellas; vigilaba a cada lado mientras pasaba por el arco que daba de entrada.

Dispare contra dos criaturas mas, y una tersera fue derribada por mi amiga alada. Todo era irreconosible; los muros de las casas y los pilares, todos hechos trisas en el suelo esteril. Me cubria y resguardaba entre los hogares, atacando entre las sombras todo aquel que era un enemigo; muchas veces tuve que permanecer escondida entre el humo del incendio, algo que causo que mis ojos lagrimearan y picaran con frecuencia. Kia fue de gran ayuda, gracias a ella pude evitar se lastimada severamente por uno de esos seres durante varios encuentros.

Encontre a muchos grupos de personas siendo agredidas por las criaturas; tan solo kia y yo los liberabamos del sofocante acoso, no era necesario vociferar para que se resguardaran, con tan solo unas pocas señas entendian lo que necesitaba que hicieran. Aunque habian algunos con el cual era necesario gritarles para que se fueran.

Durante mi recorrido, note algo... las criaturas provenian principalmente de un punto de la ciudad; la mayoria de ellas estaban concentradas en el centro yendo al lado noroeste de la misma.

_\- ¿Es probable que esten siendo dirigidos por alguien?... Hmm, en ese caso deberia de descubrir su locacion exacta y atacarlo, asi seria mas sencillo dispersar y atacar a los otros._

Tuve que mentener un mayor cuidado mientras daba una ronda por aquella zona, no salia de mis escondites al menos que fuera algo verdaderamente necesario; causar una revuelta con todos esos seres serca seria algo completamente irracional. Por suerte no habian muchas personas en el area, y con las que habian al menos podia crear una confusion en la escena para darle ventaja a ellos de escapar.

Despues de haber hecho caer un pilar para que este aplastara a unas criaturas que atacaban a un padre y a su hija; el padre reacciono al instante y se llevo a la niña a esconderse entre unos escombros. Antes de que llegaran los otros agresores me oculte en la esquina de una casa casi destruida. Me encontraba en el segundo piso de una vivienda, en la esquina interno de entre dos muros en el que uno de estos estaba casi demolido.

Miraba de reojo, chequeando para ver cuando era seguro escapar. Cinco de los espectros estaban rondando en la zona, uno de ellos asercandose con cautela hacia los dos individuos que habia ayudado. Tense mi arco y formaba una estrategia, preparandome para atacar cuando los seres descubrieran sus localizaciones. La flecha se lleno de un luz boreal, dando la señal de que se habia envuelto con mi energia. No obstante, no note aquella accion de la arma puesto que toda mi atencion estaba dirigida en el acontenciomiento que ocurria bajo mis pies.

De pronto todo se volvio callado; para mi no existia ningun universo, toda mi realidad era esa que se efectuava en frente a mi ojos. Solo media el tiempo a travez de una continua respiracion. Mantuve el cuidado para evitar hacer algo indevido o atacar antes de tiempo.

\- tiene que ser una broma - trate de buscar algo en el alrededor que pudiera usar para despistarlos pero nada me servia, la unica opcion que se presentaba era atacarlos directamente cuando la situacion me obligara, pero seria algo muy peligroso.

La criatura se acercaba a las personas, mientras que yo ya me disponia a entrar a escena; pero un imprevisto ocurrio... tan solo faltaba unos pocos centimetros para que el ser se diera cuante de los otros inquilinos, cuando un estallido se dio a lo lejos. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar que mis propios reflejos me traicionaran. Mire a la distancia, al lugar donde parecio que provino el estallido.

Seres voladores invadian la zona, llevavan cascos con alas, armaduras y un arco junto con una flecha ya preparados para atacar.

\- ¡¿Icarios?! - esos seres son muy mencionados en muchas leyendas e historias de honra a los dioses y heroes. A pesar de todo ello, nunca me esperaba verlos.

Sus llegadas fueron de gran ayuda, las criaturas que nos hostigaban fueron de inmediato hacia seres alados preparados para combatir contra ellos. En realidad me alegro mucho sus asistencias, pero aun asi no deje con lo que tenia planeado hacer. Mi celo para evitar ser descubierta no fue tan necesario como antes, los icarios captaban casi toda la atencion de los seres haciendome mucho mas sencillo el recorrer el lugar; ademas de encontrar la localizacion exacta del lider que dirigia el ataque.

La mayoria de los enemigos se habian dispersado para atacar a los nuevos inquilinos; excepto un grupo en especial. Una masa de espectros rodeaban un templo sagrado, un templo usado para darles ofrendas a la diosa Palutena, lo circulaban como si estuvieran encargados de cuidar un diamante de valor incalculable.

\- ya te encontre - me decia mientras rodeaba el templo buscando una entrada que estubiera torpemente descuidada. No pude hallar una advertura por el cual pasar sin dificultad, pero logre encontrar una manera de pasar por una portal lateral y evitar ser descubierta.

Rodeando unos arbustos, pasando entre unos pilares, y saltando de muro en muro logre entrar al santuario. Adentro no pude bajar la guardia, de hecho al contrario, tuve que mantener un mayor cuidado que antes. Todo el interior estaba lleno de esos seres, me ocultaba entre escombros y pilares vigilando que fuera seguro pasar a otro escondrijo.

Mientras pasaba serca de la nave central del templo pude presencar algo que no me imagine; se escucho un pilar caer, seguido de un estremecedor grito. Instintivamente agarre mi arco y lo tense; mire en los alrededores pendiente de cualquier cosa que ocurria.

Me percate de algo que nunca esperaba ver en aquellas sircunstancias, un grupo de apostoles que habian logrado mantenerse ocultos hasta ese momento, estaban siendo agredidos por esos seres. La situacion me agarro desprevenida, tenia que actuar rapido pero no sabia como; llamar la atencion era algo que debia evitar sin duda. La suerte claramente no estuvo de mi lado esta vez, dos de los espectros no vacilaron en atacar al grupo de personas.

Sin tiempo para formar un plan, tuve que recurrir a la pura ofensiva. Antes de que algunos de ellos lograra si quiera estar a menos de un metro de los individuos, arremeti contra uno y el otro fue eliminado por mi amiga Kia. En un instante logre captar toda la atencion de aquel lugar. Arme mi arco, preparada para disparar otra vez.

Los apostoles lograron reaccionar de inmediato, por suerte mia, y escaparon de la zona para esconderse en otra sala.

Tuve que embestir a dos entes mas que se habian dado cuenta de las intenciones de los sujetos y planeaban pararlos. Tan solo los otros estubieron a salvo, no tuve que esperar mucho para que la verdadera batalla iniciara; lo unico es que la verdadera batalla era algo verdaderamente complicado. Por todos los alrededores me atacaban, salian de hasta los lugares menos esperados. Si no fuera por la ayuda de Kia no me hubiera podido mantener en pie durante mucho tiempo. Destrui unos cuantos pilares para darme ventaja en la pelea, tanto distrallendo a los seres como aplastando algunos con las columnas, pero aun asi no pude agarrar la ventaja que necesitaba.

Mientras trataba de arremeter en contra de un adversario, algo se me adelanto; un rayo de luz se disparo pasando por un costado mio; casi ni note su presencia, solo la refulgente estela que dejo tras suyo. La flecha de luz atraveso al espectro evaporandolo y evaporandose este al mismo tiempo.

La situacion me parecio muy imprensionante, mire de idmediato a la direccion en donde parecio que provino el golpe. Me dejo aun mas sorprendida lo que presencie.

Un angel, literalmente un angel, llevaba aun su arco levantado en posicion de ataque, con su rostro a nosotros y la puerta principal a sus espaldas. Sus cabellos eran de color marron decorados con una corona de laurel dorada; era esbelto y tenia puesto un exomis blanco. En sus rasgos faciales lo mas pantente eran sus ojos safiros y su larga sonrisa que contagiaba un estado de divercion.

* * *

**Bueno primer capitulo -_-'... LISTOOOOOO (^o^)/**

**dejen sus comentarios por favor '-'**

**quiero saber si es que les gusta la historia y la continuo '-'**

**o la elimino ._.**

**acepto opiniones, consejos y palabras de aliento '-'**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok, perdon por la tardanza :I**

**se que tarde mucho xD , pero aqui esta el capitul ;)**

**para recuperar la demora n.n**

**igual perdon ._.**

* * *

No tardo mucho para que el extraño muchacho se uniera a la batalla, ataco de forma fisica a dos espectros que estaban serca suyo, lo iso junto con su arco. este se dividia para dar forma a dos espadas filosas y semi-curvadas; algo que a mi me agarro con mucho de imprevisto, su cambio fue rapidos y fugaz casi ni puede notar que lo habia hecho.

Al principio me sorprendio su llegada, pero mi atencion se volvio a posar en los rivales que me estaban volviendo a atacar.

\- un humano en este lugar, ¿que haces aqui? - el angel quiso entablar una combersacion, accion que me parecio muy rara puesto que aun seguiamos peleando; pero eso no evito que le contestara la pregunta.

\- lo mismo que tu - arremeti con una flecha a una nueva criatura - defender la ciudad - tense nuevamente mi arco para preparlo con el fin de acabar con otro enemigo - ¿o que? ¿los humanos somos demasiados debiles como para luchar y defendernos?

\- claro que no, pero me sorprende que hallas podido mantenerte ileso con todos estos seres alrededor.

A pesar de que habia muchos guerreros entre nosotros lo humanos, sabia a lo que se referia; es algo muy complicado encontrar a alguien que pueda llegar hasta donde yo habia llegado.

\- puede decirse que soy unico en mi especie, ademas ¿que haces tu aqui? crei que los a dioses solo le importabamos cuando otro dios nos atacaba.

\- me importa la seguridad de los humanos sin importar quien los ataque - escuche una voz femenina dentro de mi cabeza, tan clara y tan precisa como si alguien mas me lo hubiera dicho, pero al mirar alrededor no habia nadie ademas del angel, mi amiga ave y yo.

\- quién es? Quien anda ahí? - grite, a la vez que observaba a todos lados.

Note que el ángel me miro por unos segundos con la cabeza inclinada y un aire de extrañado, como si intentara de entender lo que estaba pasando; aunque su atención tuvo que volver a la batalla por una de las criatura que estaba tratando de atacarlo.

\- qué? puede oírme? - escuche otra vez la voz apenas un segundo después de la defensa del ángel, y un segundo antes de que tuviera que defenderme de dos ataques más.

\- Muy claramente - grite mientras le golpeaba con el arco a uno de los espectro - y con quien estás hablando? - note de que sus palabras no parecía ir directamente hacia mí.

\- eehhh... Bueno... ella está hablando con migo - pronuncio el joven con una voz que inspiraba amistad - esa voz viene de la diosa Palutena, pero... como es que estas logrando hablar con ella? - su tono cambio repentinamente a una sensación de extrañeza y desconcierto.

\- Palutena? - dije para mí misma, había ignorado por completo lo que él me había preguntado. Ahora la situación se tornaba más rara. Quien creería que tendría contacto directo con un dios?

\- ah... sí, yo soy Palutena, la diosa de la luz - en la extraña lexía se podía detallar un tono de amabilidad. En aquel momento lo único que me pude permitir hacer fue quedarme callada, sin duda algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado, y eso que en mi vida hasta he hablado con animales.

En mi rostro se presentó una expresión maravillada y una voz apenas audible. Mi cuerpo se paró por unos instantes, mi mente, mi pensamiento quería sumergirse en aquel sorprendente momento, apenas me lo podía creer; pero por suerte pude despertar de mi leve sueño antes de que me asestaran un golpe crítico. Agarre seriedad, y me centre en la lucha, además de mantener una gran desconfianza en lo que ocurría.

\- cómo es que logras escucharme? - pregunto la resonante voz femenina.

\- no tengo ni idea, de hecho esto me parece tan sorprendente como a ti - no mantuve cuidado a como pronunciaba mis palabras en la conversación, aunque la regla que existe en la sociedad sobre los dioses dictaba lo contrario "mantener el mayor respeto hacia ellos, inclusive si se podía mantener callado era mucho mejor; pues uno podría ofenderlos y la furia de ellos caerían sobre el pueblo"

\- aaammmhhh..., Palutena creí que solo los que tenían la corona de laureles eran los únicos que podían oírte? - hablo el joven alado, dirigiéndose a la diosa e indiferente a mi presencia.

\- "¿_corona de laureles?_ " - pude observar que el joven poseía uno de esos en su cabeza - "_entonces es así como puede hablar con ella._"

\- y es así, pero parece que debe de haber alguna excepción; pues nos está oyendo - afirmo la diosa.

\- y que crees que sería? - el muchacho asestó otro golpe a uno de los espectro.

\- no lo sé - se dio un silencio que apenas duro unos instantes - pero mejor ahora céntrate en la batalla, que esto podría tornarse más complicado.

\- como ordene, diosa Palutena - acepto el ángel con una sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro.

Deje soltar una risa quejosa en mi mente, a la vez que pensaba y analizaba la situación.

"_parece que la diosa prefiere cambiar de tema... tiene desconfianza de mí y no quiere que conozca mas acerca de todo esto... no se lo negaría, yo también haría lo mismo"_

\- por cierto ten en cuenta que aún existen seres que tratan de exterminar la raza humana... Y no me refiero a solo dioses - quise aprovechar el deseo de la celestial ser, y utilizarlo para informar algo que siempre quería decirle a uno de los dioses. Puesto que la condición humana es muy precaria, y mucho más por los constantes ataques que estos reciben.

De ahí en adelante no se pronunció ni una palabra más; solo dejamos tras de sí un silencio que constantemente era agredido por los chillidos y los golpes de la pelea. Admito también que el no tener que preocuparme por contestar me permite estar más atenta a mí alrededor y las señales que están dirigían a mi cuerpo.

Note también que el ángel me miraba constantemente; a pesar de que la situación le exigía concentración en atacar y defenderse, tenía un gran interés hacia mi persona.

* * *

**Espero que les vaya gustando :3**

**acepto opiniones, concejos y palabras de aliento...**


	3. Chapter 3

Las flechas de mi arco se acabaron, mal momento para que aquello ocurriera; me había dignado a prepararme para un ataque próximo, cuando fue que me había dado cuenta de ese gran problema. Sin tiempo para pensar, una criatura vino en son de lucha, el ser dirigió su cuerpo hacia mí a la vez que preparaba una de sus manos en forma de cuchillos para causarme el mayor daño posible. Mis músculos se tensaron y agarraron dureza de manera innata, preparándose para defenderme del ataque; una de mis manos se puso en frente junto con el arco de manera perpendicular para bloquear el golpe, mientras que la otra se introdujo en mi escarcela en busca de la otra arma.

Sin previo aviso el ángel se interpuso con gran agilidad y precisión; pasando por un costado mío y continuando su recorrido hacia el monstruo, agarrando fuertemente su arco en forma de espadas para bloquear y golpear al ser. En una rápida acción logro sus acción y me dejo estática con mis brazos en una sensación rara de bloqueo; me había preparado para un golpe con mis mano dirigiéndose e impulsándose hacia adelante para evitar retroceder, pero como no vino la agresión mi extremidad paresia querer salir de mi cuerpo hasta que puse un paro a la acción.

\- te encuentras bien? - dijo el ángel con tono amigable, sin olvidar la sonrisa amistosa, como si fuéramos amigos desde hace mucho.

\- s-si - dije tartamudeando mis palabras, aún no había percibido por completo la situación, el ataque fue muy ágil, demasiado diría yo.

Desidia apurarme y buscar mi arma antes de que me volvieran a atacar, el joven prefirió dar otro golpe con sus espadas a un nuevo ser que se disponía en cortarlo.

\- parece que te encuentras sin armas -

Dijo finalizando su ataque. Sus palabras ya no tenían ese tono de alegría que le había visto desde un principio, mas era una especia de aire de preocupación, duda e interés.

\- el arco no es mi única manera de atacar - dije, mientras sacaba de mi bolso unas pequeñas esferas que llene con mi energía. - ¡quítate! - En menos de un solo segundo, los lance a cinco de los espectros, tres de los cuales me querían atacar, y dos de ellos atacaban al ángel. No fue necesario más que un mínimo tacto para que los objetos explotaran y acabaran con ellos.

Tampoco creo que este de más mencionar que el estallido había rosado al niño alado, quien había reaccionado un poco tarde al notar lo que había lanzado.

\- woooohhh! - Vociferó, de manera involuntaria al sentir el calor de la explosión - ah-ahí? - sin mencionar que se quedó un poco sorprendido de la acción.

\- te dije que el arco no era mi única arma - reafirme con voz de victoria. La confusión me ayudo a distraer a todos y darme tiempo de agarrar las garras de metal que tenía guardadas en mi bolso. El joven miro en dirección a donde estaba y noto el nuevo cambio.

El angelito me quedo mirando un rato sin ninguna pronunciación; al poco tiempo grito - a la próxima me dices lo que harás! - rugió con cierto aire de enfado - no quiero terminar siendo ángel asado. - cruzo los brazos en señal de disgusto, esta última parte me parecía más como un niño pequeño refutando por algo que no le gustaba. Una cosa que me causo mucha risa, a pesar de que trate de aguantarlo, no pude evitar sacar una risilla que intente de tapar con mi mano ( no olvidemos también que aun seguíamos atacando a los espectros ).

\- lo siento - dije sin poder tapar por completo mi corta risa.

Me dispuse a retomar la plena concentración en la pelea, esta vez con las garras que me había agregado al cuerpo ( el llenarlo de mi energía no solo las hacía más resistentes, también me ayudaba a controlarlas mejor, algo que me hacía sentir potente ante todo ) el acto que quería cometer fue perturbado por otra intención del angelito.

\- oye.

\- uhh?

\- Y tu cómo te llamas? - pregunto el joven de una manera tan inocente que me pareció verdaderamente extraño, más que todo por ser un guardia de la diosa; alguien que por experiencia debería de ser más desconfiado y avispado.

\- no doy mi nombre a cualquiera - respondí lo más seria que pude - pero si quieres puedes llamarme alma nocturna - agregue con un tono amigable y de humor a esa última parte.

\- alma nocturna? y por qué te llaman así? - su pureza estaba evidente en cada una de sus palabras, pero aun así no me deje influenciar por la impresión.

Solté una corta risa triunfadora al recordar unas pocas experiencias pasadas.

\- digamos, que me he ganado ese apodo por diferentes cosas, y como te llaman a ti angelito?

\- Yo soy Pit, servidor de la diosa Palutena - dijo el con mucha diversión en su voz, su sonrisa no podía faltar. El joven me parecía de un corazón tan puro e inocente que me era casi imposible agarrarle desconfianza.

_"Pit"_ ese nombre de alguna manera se me hacía muy familiar. Pero no podía recordar por qué.

\- Pit, que tal si hacemos un juego - dije de manera contenta. El joven me miro por un segundo ( no pudo más, por el tener que bloquear el ataque de un espectro) - quien venza a más de estos seres gana... Pero claro... si no te crees muy capaz para hacer el reto, no tienes que aceptar.

\- ni en tus sueños! - respondió el joven de forma tan inmediata que ni siquiera creo que haya pensado la respuesta. - cuando acabe con todos ellos, veras lo fuerte que soy! - su sonrisa apoyaba en la demostración de su confianza.

\- te vez muy confiado - le dije de manera burlona.

\- porque sé que voy a ganar, ya verás lo sencillo que será vencerlos - el ángel se veía muy emocionado, como si tuviera la energía capaz de subir y bajar cuatro colinas en menos de una noche.

\- pues entonces que comience el juego - concluí con una alegría que tenía tiempo sin sacarlo. Y tenía sus razones, el tener siempre que estar atento de la seguridad de otros y de uno mismo, eso hace que se pierda la sensación de alegría y la diversión.

A pesar de que paso muy poco tiempo, la lucha parecía volverse más complicada. Por cada ser que se destruía al instante era sustituido por otro; lograba recuperar algunas flechas, no quería volver a hacerlas todas, cuantas más recuperara, mejor.

La situación no mejoraba, aunque el arco del ángel parecía poseer flechas infinitas, no creo que eso nos ayudara por completo.

\- estos seres parecen nunca acabarse - me queje para dar a testimonio lo que había considerado - debería de haber alguna manera de vencerlos de una vez por todas.

\- y la hay - me respondió la voz de la diosa - encontré el líder y el jefe de todos ellos... esta sobre ustedes.

\- sobre nosotros? - el chico no vacilo en mirar al techo, la inmensa pared que nos cubría; encontrándose solo con la gran y poderosa presencia, de la soledad en aquel alto lugar - eeeehh..., yo no veo nada - fue su simple y rara reacción; esto me pareció algo además de ingenuo, un poco gracioso, pues me recordaba a la inocencia completa de un niño.

Trate de aguantar mi burlona sonrisa antes de siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra:

\- se en donde se está refiriendo - acapare la atención de ellos dos - ven... Sígueme - le ice señas con la mano, para después atacar a un espectro que estaba enfrente mío.

Ataque a otros dos más que bloqueaban la ruta, mientras que el ángel y mi amiga ave se encargaban de los otros que nos querían seguir.

Cruzamos por varios pasillos, puertas, corredizos y arcos, inclusive pasando por una amplia escalera que nos dificultaba el ataque y huida; llegando, por fin, a una de las salas más amplias del templo, el área de adoración. Este lugar era solo permitido para los monjes que querían estar en una zona más calmada; lejos de los muchos visitantes.

No fue necesario entrar al lugar para encontrarse con los miles de los guardias del líder, inclusive admitiría que casi muero rebanada en numerables ocasiones, si no fuera por la intervención del joven muchacho.

Además, no sé si era el tiempo que dure utilizando mi habilidad, la cantidad de enemigos o inclusive todo el esfuerzos de huida que tuve en el recorrido de la casi destruida ciudad, pero ya me comenzaban a flaquear las piernas, ya tenía que guardar energías sin duda, o si no, no iba a poder levantarme siquiera; pero igualmente no podía parar, no ahora teniendo al líder al otro lado del pasillo.

Estábamos en la mitad del corredor cuando uno de ellos casi me erria por la espalda, por suerte el joven me salvo de ese temible final.

\- gracias - le dije, a pesar de que no pude quedarme en esa situación por mucho tiempo, el momento me exigía mantener la batalla con los otros para evitar que estos me cortaran.

\- no hay de que - apenas pude percibir lo que él me dijo, mi mente estaba más concentrada en evitar el ataque de unos de los entes que ya se dirigían a mí.

\- no podemos quedarnos aquí batallando con todos... tenemos que entrar a la sala y destruir al rey de una vez por todas! - le grite con la respiración aun dificultada.

Con tantos monstruos en todas partes, no creo que sea una tarea tan sencilla - el joven ya tenía un aire muy exhausto, y no lo podría culpar, ya hasta parecía que estábamos a solo medio camino con todo lo que parecía que teníamos que hacer.

\- Bueno espero que te alegre saber que no hay nadie más que el jefe al otro lado de la sala, Pit - escuche otra vez la voz femenina de la diosa, lo decía con un tono de amabilidad y burla a la vez; incluyendo que no podía creer lo que ella decía.

\- eh...? Estas diciendo la verdad..? - inquirí con mucha duda, es cierto que todo eso me parecía muy raro.

\- eh...? Enserio...? - dijo el muchacho a la misma vez que yo, sonando muy raro ambas frases juntas, aunque él las dijo con un aire más de alegría.

\- Sí.., no logro detectar a ningún otro ser además del líder, y unos poco guardias.

\- Genial - grito el ángel con una alegría inigualable, - entonces, hay que ir allí y vencer el jefe de una vez.

Aunque el joven lo acepto con tanta sencillez, aun a mí me parecía algo ilógico, " _¿como alguien se iba a dejar tan descubierto y de tal manera?_"

Apenas tuve tiempo para darme cuenta de que el ángel tenía ya las intenciones de entrar y acabar con el ser, aunque sea su emoción me daba una buena sensación.

" _Al menos él tiene aún energía suficientes para luchar " - me dije a mi misma, y mi amiga alada estaba igual de activa. - " pues creo que es mejor que vallamos_ "

En un muy corto tiempo logramos pasar al otro lado del pasillo, aun más por la razón de que ignoramos a muchos más espectros que antes. Ya daba igual cuanto quedaran, si lográbamos vencer al jefe, destruir a los demás no sería más que un juego de niños.

Cuando llegamos al área en donde se encontraba el líder, nos quedamos completamente atónitos, ahora lograba entender por qué el jefe no tenía tantos guardias junto a él; y eso me elevaba mucho más la piel.

* * *

**lo ire continuendo :)**

**pero antes tengo que ir adelantando el otro fanfic que aun voy haciendo :p**

**buen, igual espero que les vaya gustando :)**

**acepto opiniones, consejos, y palabras de aliento...**


	4. Chapter 4

Los golpes en las paredes y los multiples rasgunos que estos poseian, daban a conocer la capacidad de la criatura con la que nos enfrentabamos.

Unos tres de los pequenos entes que lo acompanaban se movian cuidadosamente de un lado a otro, vigilandonos impacientes de atacar. El jefe, imposible de ser confundido, posea las mismas garras que sus subalternos; pero a diferencia que ellos, el poseia cuatro en lugar de tres; el rostro era un espectaculo siniestro y tenebroso, dejando ver aun mas sus cuatro ojos de color cardeno ( otra diferencia propia entre el y sus subordinados que poseian solamente dos ojos), de su boca sobresalian cuatro colmillos inferiores, y de su pecho y su torax aparecian varias puas dispuestas a atravesar cualquier cosa que desafiara su poder. El tamano que posea era inconcedible, que a pesar de la gran altura de la sala, la criatura casi lograba tocar el techo.

su forma daba a explicar el cuidado de sus aliados, tropesar con una de sus temibles extremidades era un error que acabaria con sus vidas en un instante. Por un rato tambalie, y mis rodillas vasilaron.

\- _que es esa cosa? - _fue mi primer pensamiento.

\- es muy grande - oi decir al angel, mientras miraba a la bestia con rostro de incredulo. dio un paso atras, manteniendo su pie en el lado posterior de su cuerpo, procuro mantener una distancia prudencial, a la vez que se preparaba para correr o esquivar cualquier ataque que este buscara darle.

\- tenemos que acabarlo - decia firmemente mientras ponia mis garras en posicion de atacar; a pesar de que sentia una gran ansiedad que apenas podia controlar. Jamas habia luchado con un ser parecido, y nunca esperaba hacerlo.

\- pues aqui vamos - dijo el muchacho mientras movia su doble espada en un espectaculo que no vi sentido. aunque esto me causo un poco de risa.

El ente nos miro con sus firmes e inquietantes ojos, mientras movia la boca como si estubiera esperando con ansias sus nueva comida; esto me dio un buelco en el estomago, que tuve que controlar para no rejurgitar mi almuerzo.

mi amiga emplumada fue la primera en atacar acabando muy agilmente a una de las criaturas ( podria decir que me sorprendio la valenti que tenia ) , podria decir tambien que por suerte no choco con unas de las puas que poseia el gran jefe; mientras que el angel termino con las dos ultimas en un has de tiro con su arco. esto parece que enojo al lider, pues movio rapidamente sus garras al mismo momento que nos lanzo un estridente rugido.

entre cruze mis brazos en frente de mi rostros al mismo tiempo que ponia base en mis piernas, el angel hiso lo mismo; queria evitar que la fuerza del grito y del aire me lanzara varios metros de alli.

El primer ataque de la batalla se dio, el monstruo arremetio con fuerza su garra izquierda hacia nosotros. No note como y cuando el angel lo esquivo, y mucho menos el de mi aliada; solo sabia que mi reaccion instantanea fue dar un salto de costado para evitar ser golpeada; nisiquiera estube conciente de la agrecion hasta que esta golpeo con una de las paredes.

el estruendo fue grande, el muro colapso en un instante dejando a su paso una nube de polvo que recorto el area visual por unos momentos, un tiempo que me parecio eterno. Cuando por fin pude ver algo; note como el angel disparaba, sin descansar ni un intante, una gran cantidad de flechas hacia la criatura; mientras que kia se movia de un lado a otro, temerosa de salir eriada. el muro que se derrumbo ya dejaba entrar la luz del exterior.

tuve un tiempo para razonar, un tiempo en que parecia en que cada aconteciminto se volvia cada vez mas lento; en un instante otra de las garras se dirigia velozmente hacia mi desde arriba de mi cabeza; la circunstancia paso un poco tardo, junto con mis movimientos, y otra vez por centimetros logre esquivarla. me arrastre por el suelo por consecuencia de mi impulso y rapido y mal movimiento. durante menos de un segundo, logre escuchar al angelito llamarme por el nombe que le habia dicho, Kia solto un grasnido. cuando logre levantarme note la mirada de preocupacion del chico angel, para luego perder mi atencion en una roca que iva directo a mi punto.

El ser habia hecho un movimiento agregado cuando el primero no pudo ser dado, el ente logro chocar con parte de los escombros destruidos para lanzar por impulso una de las rocas del monton. cuando por fin logre notar la gigantesca piedra directo a mi, no pude tener el suficiente tiempo como para esquivalo por completo.

La roca choco por mi costado izquierdo, empujandome a varios metros de mi posicion inicial. me arratres por el suelo por unos momentos despues de impactar con el. Por simples segundos senti que todo a mi alrededor se volvia confuso, los sonidos se enrredaban en mi cabeza en maranas de ruidos sin sentido, la vista tambien se me era borrosa, los objetos me daban vueltas a la vez que el entorno se me pintaba de un tinte carmesi.

por un momento perdi el conocimiento de la realidad, sin embargo por suerte lo pude recuperar con rapides. lo primero que logre detallar fueron los gritos constante y repetitivos del angel intentando de llamarme. trate de levantarme, a pesar de que mis extremidades tambaleaban amenasando con desfallecer en un instante; procure mantener la compostura, no era momento de dejarme llevar por mi dolor. hablando de dolor, las punsadas que sentia por numerosas partes de mi lado izquierdo me empesaban a pagar precio por el golpe resivido.

\- _ya se calmara - _pense a la vez que me ponia en pie; aunque falle en el intento. mi pierna izquiera vasilo en mi proposito dejandome caer al momento que soltaba un quejido por el dolor.

tantee apoyarme con la mano derecha para evitar desplomarme nuevamente hacia el piso. Senti como una mano pasaba por mi hombro izquierdo hasta llegar a mi hombro derecho, agarrandome fuertemente por debajo de este ultimo; observe casi inconsientemente hacia la direccion donde provenia el brazo ( notoriamente era el pequeno angel el que me habia dado el apoyo ).

\- no sabia que fueras una chica - dijo el muchacho con una voz de sorpresa y asombro ( mostrando esa sonrisa caracteristica de el ); empujo hacia arriba para ayudarme a levantarme.

\- _como sabe el que ...? -_ fue mi primer pensamiento. aun me estaba levantando del suelo - _espera... tiene que ser que... - _senti como la capucha, que me habia estado cubriendo todo ese tiempo, ya no estaba - se me debio haber caido cuando resivi el golpe. igual ahora no vale la pena pensar en eso - usualmente prefiero mantener mi identidad lo mas bajo posible, pero ya no podia dar macha atras a ese suceso.

no se me ocurrio que decir.

la risa de la vestia se oyo resonar por toda la sala; se estaba divirtiendo, como si esto le pareciera un juego entre un gato y dos pequenos polluelos, y probablemente asi era. su carcajada era tetrica y pesada, como si le costara soltar cada sonido de su boca.

esa accion me iso enojar; aun asi, el dolor y parte de su risa, llenaban tambien mi cuerpo de cierta ansiedad. mi cara mostraba una mueca a la vez que miraba a la criatura con sierto malestar.

el horrible ser iso otro de sus movimientos con la intencion de danarnos aun mas, con la ayuda de Pit pude reaccionar lo suficientemente a tiempo, un poco lentos pero esquivamos por almenos centimetros. se que no era suficiente, y que si esto seguia asi no durariamos mucho tiempo en pie, pero por el momento era algo que podia agradecer.

El ser nos miro con aire aun mas de desaprecio; se podia saber que buscaria darnos otra vez cuanto fuera posible.

\- PALUTENA! - oi gritar al angel que estaba a costados mios. no entendi que queria.


	5. Chapter 5

\- ya voy Pit! - dijo la voz femenina que ya no oia desde el comenzo de la batalla. crei haber entendido lo que el queria.

\- muevete - me dijo el angelito a la vez que me halaba por uno de los lados. abanze lo mas que pude, aunque no fue rapido por el dolor. seguia sin entender del todo lo que ocurria. por mi mente aparecieron numerosas ideas, aunque a ninguna de ellas les vi del todo sentido; aunque algunas si parecian un poco probables. note ademas, como la vestia miraba de un lado a otro como si nos ubiera perdido de vista, a pesar que estabamos casi al frente suyo.

\- que es esto? - pregunte, aunque fue en parte dirigido hacia mi.

\- un don de la diosa Palutena, podremos ser invisibles por un tiempo, aunque no sera por mucho.

\- un don? - aun tenia ciertas dudas, aunque no le veia sentido preguntarla si yo misma podia responderla, y mas si no era el momento justo para hacer interrogantes - da igual; si no es por mucho tiempo, cuanto durara?

\- eemm... solo unos minutos...

\- pues entonces busquemos un escondite - hale el cuerpo del angel para que me siguiera de detras de una roca suelta de los escombros.

al estar cerca del pedrusco, pude oir el grasnido de mi amiga; di la vuelta a mi cabeza de manera inmediata para ver el revoloteo intraquilo de mi amiga emplumada al tratar de salir ilesa.

\- Kia! - note que ella si podia ser vista - ella no tiene el don... - mi movimiento brusco me iso salir del agarre del angel y tratar de asistir por mi propia cuenta aunque no abanze mas de un paso, a ultima instancia agarre la compostura para avitar hacer algo imprudente; era una aliada, pero aun asi debia de trabajar con cautela si no queria empeorar las cosas - ahi que eliminar esa cosa cuanto antes! - mi rostro se mostraba en seno fruncido.

\- ammhhh... no se me ocurre varias ideas - declaro el angelito, mostrando unos rasgos de inquietud. un pie paso a estar detras de el.

\- tengo una... - logre adquirir algo, era una tecnica que no me gustaba mostrar en publico, pero si la circunstancia lo exigia, lo tenia que hacer; aun con las concecuencias que ella conyevaria - pero necesitare a alguien que lo distraiga por unos momentos - mire al angel, aun con mi aspecto desidida.

\- espera, tengo que ser yo?

\- eres el unico por el momento que puede, ademas, no desias que eras tan fuerte que podrias vencerlos a todos ellos? - admito que le agrege un poco de ironia al asunto.

\- me referia mas a los pequenos... - dijo el chico en voz baja, y en un tono de queja; tambien cruzo los brazos; me ubiera reido, si es que el momento no fuera tan preocupante - ok esta bien - exalo a la vez que dejo caer un cabeza y sus brazos - pero no creas que lo hare siempre - grito el angel mientras corria en direccion para disparar.

\- tengo que hacer esto - me dije a mi misma.

ignore todo lo que ocurria a mi alrededor, los disparos y gritos de la criatura, solo debia concentrarme en un punto... mis manos. no era tan dificil, pero si queria destruir a la vestia de un solo ataque tenia que reunir la mayor cantidad de fuerza para un golpe. tuve ciertas distracciones pero agarraba la concentracion de manera rapida. En mis pensamientos uno de los que mas pasaban por mi cabeza era mi certesa de que ocurriria si el angel y la diosa vieran lo que iva a hacer.

\- ya no podre vivir tranquila - me susurre. recorde al monstruo atacando a Kia con sus notables ganas de devorarnos a nosotros tres - pero no tendre otra opcion... aunque me vayan a perseguir, no voy a terminar aqui.

cuando me senti preparada le grite al angel, a la vez que subia la pequena pendiente con mis pies.

\- ya! listo, Pit! - el chico me miro con rostro curioso; pero aun asi acato mi orden; retrosediendo unos centimetros.

coloque mis manos rigidamente elevabas a la altura de mi cuello y diagonal a mis codos. la derecha primero, luego seguida de la izquierda.

Mire a la criatura que habia comenzado a obsevarme cuando di la peticion al angel.

\- quiero verte poder con esto - pronuncie en voz moderada, es de esperarse que el no oyera lo que dije.

mi primer lanzamiento dirigido a su rostro fue con mi mano derecha, bajandolo lo mas rapido que pude a mi costado izquierdo, el segundo movimiento lo di unos momentos despues del primero. solte mi energia que habia aferrado y disenado en el esqueleto de las garras de mi mano, dejando que fuera arrojada por el empuje de mi movimiento; como si de una pelota se tratase.

El ataque tomo la forma de tres cortes en el aire ( construida por las tres puas de mis garras ) y poseia la velozidad de las flechas que lanzaban el angel, ademas era casi del tamano de un brazo mio.

la embestida dejo un corte semi profundo en el rostro del monstruo, permitiendo que en el segundo lo dejara aun mas profundo. Aunque no fue suficiente. Oi el alarido ensordesedor de la vestia al resivir los golpes, pero aun seguia viva.

\- una mas... - me dije a la vez que veia como el ser trataba de recuperar el juicio. reanude mi energia en mi mano derecha y trate de no darle tiempo para que el iniciara su ataque; agredi cuan rapido podia, aunque esta vez la mano fue de mi costado izquierdo a mi lado superior derecho. sin pensarlo tambien lanze un grito.

el empuje fue suficiente para que el ente callera al suelo, me movi por una cierta distancia, para evitar que una parte del cuerpo callera sobre mi.

mire hacia el chico alado y note como me vigilaba con cara de asombro. visualize tambien que yo misma habia aguantado la respiracion durante todo ese corto tiempo, reinicie mi ritmo de manera normal.

\- creo que esto es todo... - fue lo unico que se me ocurrio decir. mi vista se fue al ser que comenzaba a desintegrarse en el suelo.

\- como es que...? - el joven me miro con semblando de curiasidad, al momento que ponia un pie delante de si y levantaba cortamente la mano como si estuviera pidiendo la palabra

\- tiene razon, ese ha sido todo por hoy - oi interurpir, la voz de la diosa, a lo que el angelito queria decir.

\- pero... - el chico tenia aun su tono de fisgoneo.

\- mejor regresa Pit, es bueno que descanses - Palutena se mostraba amigable y preocupada con esa voz.

\- _que es lo que estara buscando? -_ sin darme cuenta el angel se fue volando por la gran abertura que habia dejado la batalla.

\- bueno que mas da - camine a mi ritmo, mientras que dejaba que mi golpe se recuperara del ataque - vienes Kia? - poco a poco abandone la sala junto a la ave.

**PDV Pit.**

seguia sin entender por que me habia regresado tan pronto. Estaba sentado en una de las salas del templo de Palutena, en skyworld. veia como palutena caminaba de un lado a otro, pronunciando palabras que no lograba oir.

\- emmhhh... Palutena...

\- dame un momento Pit, aun necesito pensar - dijo, levantando el dedo indice como si quisiera pedir la palabra; despues continuo con lo que estaba haciendo.

mire por un rato a mi alrededor; viendo el diseno del lugar, las distintas decoraciones, incluyendo los pilares que sostenian la sala. cambiaba mi mirada de un lado a otro esperando encontrar algo que me distrayera, cuando...

\- lo tengo! - dijo la diosa chasqueando sus dedos; en su rostro podia ver una expresion de alegria.

si darme tiempo para reaccionar, ella se fue caminando directamente hacia mi con sorprendente velocidad.

\- Pit tengo un trabajo para ti - coloco su rostro muy cerca del mio, vigilandome fijamente; pude ver aun su sonrisa de victoria y triunfo que tenia cuando chasqueo los dedos. tambien logre oler su fresco aliento. admito que senti como mis mejillas se calentaban y se aceraban junto con la punta de mis orejas.

\- cual es diosa Pelutena? - al principio dude en lo que iva a decir, pero al fin pude soltar mis palabras sin problemas, solo queria dicimular mi rubor.

\- esa chica... debo de suponer que sabes que es fuera de lo normal, no es asi? - se irguio de la posicion que tenia cuando se acerco; miro a otro lado poniendo sus dedos en su barbilla y continuo como si no ubiera notado mi sonrojo.

\- emhh... claro, no soy tan estupido - trate de quitarme el rubor de la cara, sin tomar en cuenta del todo lo que decia.

\- umm... que bueno que andas claro de tu estado Pit - respondio la diosa, en voz de amabilidad y a la vez de ironia. despues fue que note lo que habia dicho.

\- ehh!... eso no era lo que queria decir! - reaccione.

\- tranquilo Pit, solo es una broma... igual, mejor no nos alejemos del tema - la diosa volvio a colocarse como si estubiera pensando - esa nina tiene un don, un poder que no lo posee otro humano; y quiero saber como lo consiguio, por que y que planea hacer con ellos; quiero saber mas sobre ella.

la mire mientras caminaba hacia un lado.

\- y tu Pit - me volvio a mirar junto con la sonrisa del principio, pero esta vez con los ojos serrados - tu me ayudaras con eso.

\- como esperas que te ayude?

\- ella tiene cierta confianza en ti, asi que tal vez se te pueda hacer sencillo iniciar una relacion amistosa con ella - levanto el dedo indice, mientras aun me miraba con la sonrisa en el rostro - si lo logras, es probable que nos diga como consiguio esos dones.

\- osea que tengo que ir haya y preguntarle yo mismo? - incline un poco la cabeza.

\- no Pit, es mas que eso - Palutena comenzo a caminar de un lado a otro - no conocemos con exactitud quien es ella, ni sabemos por que tiene esos poderes, si no tenemos suficiente cuidado es probable que se convierta en una futura enemiga; y como vimos puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa. Tampoco sabemos si podria llegar a ser una aliada en un futuro; o en el caso contrario una rival que tendremos que eliminar cuanto antes... inclusive en cualquiera de los casos tenemos que recordar que sus poderes van en contra del curso de la naturaleza, eso significaria que su simple presencia podria ser muy peligrosa. ya lo entiendes Pit?

\- ahhmm... - aunque no me gustaba admitirlo, no logre entender muchas de las palabras que me habia dicho la diosa.

\- ayy! - oi decirle, tenia un tono que mostraba tanto risa como berguenza. inclino tambien la cabeza, ocultando la expresion que tenia en el rostro - dejame explicarlo en palabras que logres entender - en su tono de volvio la ver esa amabilidad y burla que ha veces me hace - uga buga, yo chica misteriosa; uga buga, si mi no gustar dioses, mi destruirlos... - golpio su pecho con un puno cerrado - ya lo entiendes?

\- creo que si - tal vez tenia que ser honesto con esto. Puse mi mano detras de mi cabeza, creo que me sentia un poco apenado.

\- bueno Pit, solo necesito que seas su amigo, esta bien? - dijo la dios con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

asenti rapidamente, bajando la cabeza una vez, a la vez que sacaba un "si" .


End file.
